Smart devices include various types of network-connected devices that perform useful functions and expose device functionality over a network connection. As some examples, smart devices may include networked thermostat controls, smoke and carbon monoxide detectors, remote door locks and openers, remote light controls, security devices such as window sensors, flood sensors, and webcams, and even media systems such as remote controls for music playback.